In a typical electrostatographic reproducing apparatus, an image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles, commonly known as toner. Generally, the electrostatographic latent image on the photosensitive member is developed by bringing a developer mixture having toner particles in contact with the electrostatographic image. After the image has been developed, the toner particles are typically transferred in image configuration to an intermediate transfer component (web, belt, or the like), and the developed image is subsequently transferred with high transfer efficiency to a permanent, final substrate and fused or fixed via a fixing component.
Intermediate transfer components (web, belt, or the like) are typically formed by applying a polymeric solution onto a substrate and curing the coated substrate to form the intermediate transfer component. A release layer is often applied to the substrate before the polymeric solution is applied in order to prevent the cured coating from adhering to the substrate. Alternatively, the coated substrate can be treated after curing (e.g., immersed in water) to promote release from the substrate. All of this increases production costs, resulting in a more expensive product, or can compromise the integrity of the final product. To lower manufacturing costs, it is desirable to provide improved intermediate transfer members with improved self-release properties, and methods for production thereof.